1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for disposing of low level radioactive waste and its detection and more particularly pertains to disposing of low level radioactive waste through specially configured containers adapted to detect its presence therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting waste to be disposed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 244,393 to Collica discloses a waste container for radioactive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,139 to Janberg discloses a radioactive waste container with leak monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,268 to Noe discloses a container for low or medium activity radioactive waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,550 to Baatz discloses a shielded radioactive waste container.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,019 to Catalayoud discloses a storage container for radioactive waste.
In this respect, the containers for disposing of low level radioactive waste and its detection according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disposing of low level radioactive waste through specially configured containers adapted to detect its presence therewithin.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved containers for disposing of low level radioactive waste and its detection which can be used for disposing of low level radioactive waste through specially configured containers adapted to detect its presence therewithin. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.